Death's Design
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: co-written with Goldenwolf88. Final Destination was just a movie. But what if Death really does have a design? If so, can you really cheat death more than once? Death threatens our group and the only way they can survive, is if they can beat it.
1. Ruby possesses Maggie, then kills Dean

Story: Death's Design

Going Back Again Series

co-written with Goldenwolf88. Final Destination was just a movie. But what if Death really does have a design? If so, can you really cheat death more than once? Death threatens our group and the only way they can survive, is if they can beat it together.

Disclaimer: We do not own the original characters of Supernatural. But we do claim Elliot and Maggie. And we're just borrowing Kelly for our story. She's not really in the series, but in our fic she exists. We don't own Kelly either since she's a singer in real life.

Meanwhile, back at Stanford, Maggie had just gotten home from teaching. She kicked off her shoes. "Dean, I'm home!" she called into the house.

Dean, in the meantime was in the livingroom resting on a couch that also vibrated, and it didn't have to have coins. And he was listening to his AC/DC records up. Hearing the door close, and Maggie's voice, he stopped what he was doing and rushed up to greet her "Hi Hon. How was your day?"

Maggie kissed him. "Long. I'm glad to be home."

Dean sniffed her hair he loved the type of shampoo she used. It smelled of coconut. "Then while we eat, you can tell me all about it. I tried making some homemade pasta. I hope you like it".

Maggie grinned. Something was different about her. "Sure, I'll try it."

Dean set the table and pasta on some dishes. It was some kind of Shrimp pasta with noodles and cooked mushrooms. "And, I didn't burn the house down". he joked. He looked at Maggie "So,tell me about your day". he took a mouthfull of the pasta and ate it.

"Well...I was sitting in my office and then all of a sudden all this black smoke came in...." Maggie's eyes went black. "After that, things got a little fuzzy." She grinned and then slammed Dean up against the wall.

Maggie's attack on him came as sudden surprise. He didn't even have time to react to her eyes turning black and didn't have no holy water on him. Dean cursed then began choking as Maggie made him choke on the inside. "Maggie stop, you don't want to kill me. You won't be able to live with yourself". He was now all the way up the wall and struggling.

"Oh, Dean, after what you and Sam did to me...I think I do want to kill you. And I'm not Maggie." The demon grinned.

"Who are you? Meg? Lilith?" he asked trying to look desparately for a weapon in the house. His gun was upstairs in a drawer. He silently cursed."And by the way, we done nothing to you. Your the one who double-crossed us remember?" he glared at her.

Ruby grinned. "Time to die, Dean."

Dean looked at her he suddenly got a feeling who she was. The Demon he never did like "Ruby". he said still glaring. "Your not killing me because I will fight for my life". Dean chanted an exorcism spell hoping it would work. It was his only chance to get rid of Ruby.

Ruby just grinned. "Won't work this time. I burned a little something into Maggie's arm that won't let me leave her any time soon. She's screaming in here, Dean. She's in so much pain at the thought of hurting you."

Dean kept glaring at her "Maggie and the others, they will destroy you if Sam doesn't get to you first. Once something happens to me they will. I knew I didn't like you for a reason".

"Maggie will kill herself after I kill you....or at least I can make her." Ruby Took out a knife and dug it deep into Maggie's chest.

"Maggie would never"........ Dean started to say then looked at Ruby in horror. "No! Don't do it!" he tried lunging at Ruby to stop her from stabbing Maggie. But it was too late. He couldn't stop  
Ruby cause he wasn't fast enough. When Dean came running to her, Ruby stabbed him twice after she stabbed Maggie. Dean clutched his side and watched as blood poured out. Sam, I'm sorry I failed you. Maggie, I'm sorry I couldn't save you were his last thoughts as he hit the floor hard.

Ruby watched for a moment and then fled from Maggie's body. Maggie fell to the floor beside Dean with a crash. She coughed up blood and whispered "Dean.." just as she died.

The next day, the head of Stanford came looking for Maggie. It was very unusual for her not to show up, or at least call. "Maggie?" he called, his brow furrowing when he saw the door open. He pushed it open and then went into the kitchen. He saw Maggie and Dean on the floor. "Oh, no," he murmured.... He whipped out his cell phone and called 911.

Twelve hours later, Sam got a call from the police. He was having dinner with Kelly, Elliot and Jessica when he hung up the phone. Sam was pale and on the verge of shaking when he said, "Dean and Maggie are dead."

Kelly and Jessica's eyes both went wide and were suddenlly upset at the news. Both of them cried into their boyfriend's shoulders. Kelly looked at them "Guys as much as I would hate to do this, we've got to postpone the tour. Maggie and Dean need our help and that is what matters most. What are we going to do?" she asked Elliot and Sam.


	2. Dean and Maggie get brought back

Elliot looked at Sam grimly. "We've got to bring them back."

"Can we do that?" Sam asked.

"I can see if I can pull a few strings," Elliot said.

Kelly looked at Elliot. "You've always managed to bring me back no matter how long I have been , you and Sam have healing abilities you can heal their wounds. With you and Elliot's powers and mine and Jess's we can combine them all together and then bring them back." Kelly said thinking of a plan.

"I hope so." Elliot was worried. "Let's head back to Stanford then."

The bus driver drove them all back to Stanford by that evening they arrived to there and it was late. Kelly and the others rode with Elliot towards the morgue. From there, they would find their friends bodies and bring them back that way. They arrived to the morgue and found out it was locked. "We're going to have to break in. Does anyone of you know how?" asked Kelly.

"This place gives me the creeps. How are we going to find them?" asked Jess.

Sam easily picked the lock. "The bodies are labeled. It won't be hard to find them." He opened the door, totally comfortable after having done this so many times before.

Jess looked at Sam and then at the morgue place. She shivered "I'm not so sure I'm totally comfortable with this. Breaking in the place, and using magic to bring our friends back. What if we get caught and the whole thing backfires?"

"Then that's when we need to think of a backup plan". said Kelly . Looking both ways to make sure no one was following them or seen what they were doing, Kelly grabbed Elliot's hand and they both went in first. Only Jess hesitated in coming in.

Sam walked along behind his friends. He had been distant since Dean died. He wasn't himself at all.

Jess finally gave in and followed Kelly and Elliot from behind and Sam was behind her. She wished she could help Sam with his grief but she knew only time could help with that. She took his hand"I'm sure we can come up with something to bring them back". she whispered. "Now's not the time to get depressed just yet. Have some hope they can come out of it, okay?"

They entered the morgue like most morgues, it was very cold. Kelly and Elliot began looking through the drawers. It didn't take them very long to locate Maggie and Dean "Okay. Here they are. Elliot, What should we do?"

"Let's bring the bodies back to Maggie's house and go from there..." Elliot touched the two on the forehead sending them to Maggie's house. The rest drove back. Elliot was quickly thinking of a way to combine everyone's powers to bring back their friends.

Everyone arrived back to Maggie's house using another way to get in with their powers. Kelly had growned accustomed to using her powers and could orb into or out of places easily without being noticed."What's the plan?" Kelly asked Elliot.

"I think that if you and Jess recite a spell, while I use my angel powers and Sam lends me some of his power, we should be able to bring them back."he said.

Kelly nodded "Okay. We'll do that. Here goes nothing". both her and Jess looked through Kelly's book of shadows for a ressurection spell, found it and began to chant it in latin. They stood across from Sam and Elliot. All of their hands touched each others and were raised high into the air.

White lights began to swirl, coming down from the ceiling. Maggie and Dean's bodies were healed from their wounds. Eventually the lights spiralled down into the bodies. At the same time, Maggie and Dean gasped and sat up, looking extremely confused. "What the hell just happened...?" Maggie asked.

Kelly looked at her friends in surprise and was near both of them surrounded by Elliot and the others. "You guys died on us. We all had to use our powers just to bring you two back. We hoped it worked and it did". she said grinning.

Dean sat up and tried to adjust to being alive again. He had remembered being in Heaven and being Happy and at peace. Both him and Maggie sat on a cloud having wine. Then they wounded up here again. "You mean, we're back?" he said groaning.

Maggie elbowed Dean. She glanced at him and said in his mind, 'We can't tell them...they'll be so upset. They thought they were helping.' She then looked surprised seeing that Dean could hear what she was thinking.

Dean shrugged and the expression in his mind said 'okay we don't have tell them' then he looked at his friends and jokingly said "Forget I said that. What took ya'll so long to bring us back?"

Kelly grinned "A number of things and you'd be surprised. Cops just don't let you near dead bodies. So we had to break in here thanks to Sam's techniques".

"Yeah, had to put some old skills to use," Sam said as he hugged his brother.

Dean hugged Sam back. "I'm surprised you used any of them since you haven't in awhile". he said.

"Haven't had to. Now tell us what happened." said Sam.

Maggie leaned on Dean, her head on his shoulder. "Ruby possessed me. She killed my body and then killed Dean. We don't know where she went."

Dean grumbled "I knew that girl was bad news from the moment she started hanging around Sam. I also knew at some point she'd turn on one of us, that's why I kept telling you to stay away from her Sam. I know demons".

Kelly looked at Dean slightly offended "Hey now! I'm half demon and I'm not so bad! I did help bring you and Maggie back to life". she began to pout.

Dean looked over at Kelly "You are different from Ruby. Your not evil".

Maggie spoke up, "We need to track down Ruby and take her out before she tries to hurt Dean again...or Sam for that matter. She wants all of us dead and nothing is going to stop her. We've got to kill her." Maggie looked up at rest of the group. "This can't happen again. We need to make an example of Ruby so that no one comes after any of us."

"Agreed." Sam said. "Can you do a tracking spell?"

Maggie nodded and stood up. "Guess we've got work to do."

Kelly began to grow worried as her and Jess had to help Maggie search for a tracking spell. "What if Ruby decides to do something drastic like take over my body? If she finds out I'm half demon, she could turn me against everyone of you and I don't want that to happen!"

"That's why I'm doing this on my own..." Maggie trailed off. Being dead and coming back seemed to have a rather strange effect on Maggie. "Ruby can't take over my body anymore. No demon can."

Dean looked at her. "You can't do this by yourself Maggie. It's too dangerous. Look what she done to me and you last time". he pointed out.

Kelly looked at both of her friends then to Maggie "Dean's got a point. You shouldn't do this alone. Remember, Me and Jess are powerful witches to, and we can help you bring Ruby down".

Maggie shook her head. "I can do this. Trust me."

Jess asked Maggie "Are you sure? You just been through a lot coming back from the dead and all. It might put a strain on your powers. Maybe you should relax first you know get charged up and most of your strength back".

"I'm sure, hon. I'm already charged up." Maggie was confidant.

Kelly sat near Maggie on her bed "So, to talk about things on a lighter note; I canceled my tour as soon as we heard you guys had died and knew we had to come at once. We were on our way back anyways because I remembered my appointment".

Maggie nodded. "Do you want to do the check up now?"

Kelly nodded. "If your not too busy with other things". she felt a bit nervous. Kelly hardly went to the doctor unless she was really sick. These monthly checkups would have to take some used getting to.


	3. Maggie and Dean adopt

Maggie quickly performed the check up. "Everything looks great. Baby is healthy and so are you." She smiled. 

Kelly smiled back that was good news to hear. "That's great. Can we find out if it's a boy or girl now?"

"If you both want." said Maggie.

"I would like to know..." Elliot said.

Kelly grinned at Elliot. She felt so happy about the baby news. She couldn't wait to find out. It didn't matter what they had, as long as the kid was healthy. "I'd like to know to and get a picture of the sonogram".

Maggie replied. "Okay to get the sonogram we'd have to go up to Stanford to the nurses wing. Oh my, God. Do I still work there? How many people think Dean and I are dead?"

Elliot frowned. "A professor at Stanford found you..."

"So I have to find another job and move?" exlaimed Maggie.

Elliot scratched his head. "Uh, yeah. We can't really explain how you two came back to life."

Kelly nodded agreeing with Elliot. "There are some Hospital's around and I'm sure they would be glad to have you work for them. Or you guys could move and you can open up your own practice clinic".

Maggie sighed. "I could..."

Kelly laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It'll all be okay. Maybe it's best that Ruby doesn't find out your alive right away. You should you know surprise her and catch her offguard".

Maggie sighed. She shared a look with Dean and instantly knew they were thinking the same thing. It was going to be a long day. 

Emma Cummings kept running. For a 7 year old, she could run pretty fast. She thought she left them far behind her. Reaching near a housing development, she told herself to keep evil black eyed people killed her parents! What was she going to do now? She didn't want to go into a Foster Home. Emma looked down to her nasty stab wound. She needed help fast, but who could she turn to? Emma grew suddenly tired, thinking she lost her pursuers, she fainted.

A few hours later, Maggie was house searching. She found one she liked and purchased it. It was a nice two story about thirty minutes away from Stanford. She had also found a building close enough to the house that she could start a private practice clinic. With that taken care of, her next thoughts were of finding Ruby when she saw a little girl laying in the road. Maggie got out of her car and saw that the girl had a stab wound. "Where are her parents?" Maggie muttered. She retrieved a first aid kit from her car and quickly doctored up the girl's wound. Maggie carefully picked up the girl and put her in the car. She called Dean on her cell. "Dean, I just found a girl on the road in a new housing division I was looking at. She fainted so I'm going to bring her to our place until she wakes up and then she can tell us where she lives." 

Emma woke up not long after on the young woman's couch. She woke up to find the young woman who saved her looking down at her concerned, and a young man in his thirties also looking at her. The woman called him Dean, and it turns out, the young woman's name was Maggie. When she was up, Maggie had asked her where was her parents. Emma looked at Maggie, the horrible memory of seeing her parents being killed by the mysterious strangers with black eyes, was too horrible to think about. Her eyes begin to tear up "My parents were killed by them. The evil people with black eyes. I didn't even know what they were. They murdered my parents right in front of me!" then she was crying nonstop.

Dean looked at the young girl feeling bad for her. He knew what it was like being young at that age, and having a parent murdered by a demon. If anyone could relate to the girl, was him and Maggie. He didn't like the idea of Maggie bringing a girl home first, but once he knew of her situation, he thought maybe they could help her and provide her a home. He looked over at Maggie and wondered what she thought.

Maggie gathered the girl into her arms and tried to comfort her. She looked at Dean and said in his mind, 'They'll put her in an institution if we give her foster care. Do you think we could let her stay?'

"Why not? We'll have to legally adopt her of course, but that shouldn't be a problem. You get top salary with both being a Teacher, and a Doctor. And I get money coming in from being a Fireman, ' Dean was able to get his job back as a Fireman once he told his buddies down at the station he was alive. "Ask her if she wants to stay here". Dean said.

Once Emma had calmed down Maggie talked to her. "Emma, Dean and I fight the things that killed your parents for a living. We'll keep you safe, if you'd like to stay with us."

Emma nodded "I would. " she sniffed some "What were those things that killed my parents?"

Maggie hugged her. "They were evil, hon. But nothing can get you while you're here. Dean and I will keep you safe." 


	4. Jessica gets kidnapped by Demons

Emma leaned into Maggie holding onto what comfort she had left. "What else is going to happen to me? I'm an orphan now".

Maggie instantly felt a connection to the girl. "You can stay with us, honey." 

She looked at Dean then at Maggie. "Does this mean you'll become my new parents?"

Dean exchanged a look with Maggie. He wondered if Maggie was ready to become a mom. He didn't have a problem being a dad.

Maggie said nothing, but nodded at Dean.

Dean looked at Emma and knelt below her so he was eye level with her. "That is totally up to you. We don't mind adopting you if that's what you want."

Emma looked back at Dean "I'd like that". what she really didn't want was going to a foster home.

"We'll, ah, get the paperwork together tomorrow, then." Maggie said, amazed at how quickly things were happening

Emma went to sleep that night while Maggie and Dean went back into the livingroom. The fourth bedroom had suddenly became Emma's bedroom. If they had more kids, they would eventually need a bigger house.

Dean looked at Maggie "I'm surprised that your willing to become a mom this quick. What if them demons comes after her and wants to finish the job?"

Maggie smiled grimly. "We'll take care of it."

Later that night, Maggie appeared by Ruby. "Oh, Ruby. Guess who's back?" Ruby turned around with a shocked look on her face. Before the demon could say or do anything, Maggie snapped her fingers and Ruby was dead. Not just sent back to hell, but dead. "Game over." Maggie said and reappeared in her own bedroom.

Dean in the meantime was showering. It felt good to take a shower again and just let steam and water roll off his body. "Ah, that feels so good". he didn't even hear Maggie come in until she stepped into the shower.

Maggie hugged Dean from behind loving the feel of the water raining down on both of them. "Hi." 

Dean turned around and hugged her close "Hey there. What have you been doing while I was in here?" he kissed her. Dean loved it how they could always shower like this.

"I took care of Ruby." Maggie sighed. "I keep hoping that we were brought back for something other than demon hunting...I don't know if I can face this life again if that's all there is to it. It was so nice when we were...resting..." Maggie nuzzled Dean's neck. "I think we may have been allowed to help that little girl."

"I agree. If it's one thing I've learned while being alive is that we're here for a purpose, and not just to demon hunt. There's more to life than just that. It's like we've been given a second chance to be parent's and to help those that need help. I feel like it's our duty to protect Emma and to raise her". Maggie wasn't the only one who thought that they had been brought back for something. He hugged her close to him. "And for one other thing.... we weren't even married yet, we still need to set that date. Wouldn't it be better if Emma had married legal parents?"

"I think so..." Maggie reached around Dean and grabbed the shampoo. "When did you have in mind?" 

"Well, I was thinking more of a Spring wedding. It won't be so hot and the weather will be just right. We could get married around Spring break and have the Honeymoon in Hawaii". he said.

Maggie smiled. "That sounds nice."

"You think so? I really like the spring then we can have a bunch of cookouts and invite the friends over". said Dean.

"Sounds perfect." Maggie kissed Dean, feeling better than she had all day.

Dean kissed her back. They spent the rest of the night cuddled together thinking about the adventure parenthood would bring them.

Meanwhile back at Sam and Jess's. They were eating supper, "Ugh, I have to teach a High School class tomorrow". Jess had a teaching job for awhile now until she could get her Chef's the tour with Kelly had been postponed, Jess needed something to keep her busy and to help her and Sam support the new family they now had. She was a substitute teacher for right now until the tour could begin again then she'd have her job on the road back. "I'm not sure how I'm going to feel about teaching kids and feeling in for substitute teacher".

"Why'd you sign up for it if you didn't know how you feel about?"asked Sam.

Jess chewed her food before answering "I wanted to try something new job-wise. I wanted to see what it would be like to teach School, and I love kids. Besides, we could use extra money around here".

Sam nodded. "If you're happy, I'm happy." He kissed her. 

Jess kissed him back. "Your always so good to me. So how did the day go with you and John Dean?"

"The little guy and I bonded." Sam grinned, bouncing the baby in his arms.

Jess smiled she loved to watch Sam tend to John Dean they were really good together. "That's great. You didn't have problems with changing diapers or anything?"

Sam laughed. "Nah. I may look helpless, but I've got it covered."

Jess laughed at his comment. "Your really great with him Sam. And you two have such a great bond. I can tell he's going to be a daddy's little boy. We should have Christmas cards made this year". she didn't know how Sam would feel having family protraits made.

Sam replied, "That's a great idea!" He was happy that he and Dean were finally able to have normal lives. 

Jess smiled in return then cleaned up the dishes. After that, it was time to give John Dean a bath and put him to bed. Once they got that done and tucked him in, Jess was finally able to have some alone time with Sam "You know, it's hard to believe that I'm alive and we're getting to live the life we should have lived when we were in school". she snuggled against Sam on the couch. Jess had recently had her long hair cut and it looked great offering her a new look. She had gotten it earlier that day before she went and got groceries.

Sam ran a hand through Jessica's now short hair. "I know. I am too. I'm amazed that we're able to have a normal life." He kissed her.

Jess kissed him back and inhaled some of his cologne and aftershave. It was great now to finally be able to be with Sam and enjoy her family. "What do you think of the new do?" she asked.

"I love it," Sam replied, running his hand through her hair again.

Jess smiled " do you want to do for Thanksgiving? I was thinking of having our own feast here".

"Yeah and we can invite everyone else here." suggested Sam.

Jess nodded. They spent the night enjoying the peaceful quiet. The next morning, Jess got ready for work. She wore a navy blue skirt, and a white silk blouse and her favorite necklace Sam gave her a year ago for Christmas. Jess came downstairs the next morning to find Sam feeding John Dean she saw the kitchen and nearly freaked "I can't believe I forgot to fix you guys some breakfast. I'm so sorry!"

Sam smiled. "You're starting a new job, babe. Don't worry about it. I'll fix breakfast from now on. I already got you a plate ready." He motioned next to him on the table.

Jess was impressed that Sam could cook and take care of things himself. She gave him a kiss and sat down to eat "Your a lifesaver. Have I ever told you that?" she then started to eat her eggs.

Sam grinned. "Once or twice."

They enjoyed a nice peaceful breakfast. Soon it was time for Jess to go. She gave her boys kisses "Hope everything goes okay for you two. I'll be thinking about you two all day".

Sam waved John's hand at Jessica and said, "We'll be thinking about you too!"

Jess smiled and grabbed her white sweater and then was soon out the door. Within minutes, she had arrived at Herrington High School. She walked into the classroom to find the teenagers talking wildly and up about. Within seconds she had grabbed everyone's attention including most of the guys "Hello. My name is Miss Jessica Moore I'll be your substitute for the following Bishop is sick with the Flu and won't be back until next week sometime. Do your work and we'll get along just fine". she wrote her name on the board. She heard some whistling coming from the guys. One of them said "I can't believe teacher's can be this hot".

Jess's face flushed a bit upon hearing that and thought Sam wouldn't like it if other guys were flirting or coming onto her. She began writing the class's assignments on the board she wondered what her boys Sam and John Dean were doing without her.

Sam took John to visit Maggie and Dean. He was surprised when he walked in the door and saw Maggie sitting on the floor playing Candyland with a girl, who looked about 5 years old. "Dean, what's going on?" he asked his brother. 

Dean came inside the livingroom after hearing Sam's car pull up. He had gone to the kitchen to get himself, Maggie, and the girl some sodas "Hey Sam", then he looked at his new adopted Daughter proudly and introduced Sam to his adopted daughter. "Sam, this is Emma Winchester, my adopted daughter. Maggie saved her the other night, her parents died from demon attack and now she's living with us. We just signed adoption papers today".

Emma looked up at Sam and was suddenly shy. She wondered who this was that had just arrived. Was he one of them?

Sam squatted down next to Maggie and looked at Emma. "Hey, Emma. I'm Sam. You're uncle. This is John, he's your cousin." He showed Emma the baby.

Emma examined Sam closely. He had a kind face and she sensed he was a good person. She looked from him to the baby cousin of hers "Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Sure. Just be careful with his head," Sam gently handed John to Emma. 

Emma held John closely to her in a lovingly way. She remembered playing with her baby dolls nonstop while her parents did nothing but argue. She'd change their clothes, even changed their fake diapers, and even pretend to feed them. Emma became obsessed with babies and loved everything about them. She wanted a brother or sister someday. John looked up at Emma and didn't even cry. He sucked his thumb and just looked at her. Emma looked at him then to Sam "He's cute and so soft".

"Yeah, he's a good baby," Sam said, smiling.

While Sam was over at Dean and Maggie's. Jess had a rough day. The teens were the hardest bunch of kids to ever teach. How did Maggie ever handle things? Maybe she should take over next. Jess grew tired of the guys flirting with her staring at her every move. She wanted to be seen as a teacher, not some sex model! Jess finally got fed up with it all and gave them a bunch of homework to do. She even told them to study hard that a pop quiz was in the works for Monday. The kids groaned. Walking to her car, she was glad the day was nearly over. Now she could just go home and relax but first, she had to pick up some things at the store. When she got through putting her books in the trunk, she backed into someone. She turned "Excuse me, may I help you?" the person looked young in his thirties. One of the teachers maybe? Jess barely had time to meet the other staff. He had a buddy next him. They seemed to be communicating with their minds.

"She's the one Lucifer wants. Help me get her". one of them said then their eyes turned black.

Jess's face drained of color. Lucifer had sent thugs after her! She tried to make a run for it, but one of them grabbed her and the other helped. "Put me down! Let me go!" they carried her over to the otherside of the parking lot. Jess struggled more then she noticed a strange portal opening up when they touched plain air. "Noooo! Let me go! Please!" Not listening to her, they carried her inside the portal where Lucifer waited.


	5. Gotta Find Her

A few hours later, Sam still hadn't gotten a call from Jessica saying she was on her way home from work. When he called her, the phone went straight to voicemail. "Should I go up to the school?"

Maggie spoke up, "Take Dean with you. I'll watch the kids."

Dean looked at Sam "Let's get going". he said and the two were soon out the door.

Sam didn't talk much during the ride to the High School. In his gut, he knew something was very wrong. Things had been going too well.

Dean looked at Sam "We're going to find Jess alright? Look, you two have a very special connection with your mind, body and soul. You can find out where she is by using your powers and anything else we can find". 

When the two got there, they found Jess's car around the back in the teacher's parking area. Jess's trunk was still open and her school books were inside. On the ground laid the necklace Sam gave her for Christmas. It's chain wasn't broken.

"I can try..." Sam closed his eyes and tried to get a vision of what happened. A few minutes later, Sam snapped back to reality. "She's in Hell, Dean. Lucifer has her."

Dean raised his eyebrows "You think Maggie can tell us how to go there?" he was thinking Maggie or Kelly could open a portal to get to there.

"I'm sure maggie can..." Sam said.

They went back to Maggie's house and Sam had Jess's necklace in his hand studying it as if it offered some clue. Dean went to Maggie "We need you to open a portal to Hell. Jess was kidnapped by demons and Lucifer wants her, we don't have much time".

Maggie nodded. She snapped her fingers and a spellbook appeared on the coffee table before her. "You two had better be careful!" she lectured. "And bring Jess back in one piece!" Maggie was worried since she couldn't come along to watch the boys' backs.

Meanwhile in Hell, Jess looked around her. She had been taken into some room and there were demons around her talking. They looked human, but Jess knew better and knew who they were and couldn't very easily be fooled. It was part of her sense as a Witch to be able to read people and evil beings easily. But for some reason, she couldn't read Lucifer. "What does Lucifer want with me?" they had dressed her in a red gown, and Jess had no idea what was coming.

One of the demons turned to her. The girl had long dark brown hair "Lucifer wants to marry you before you marry Sam. He want's you to have his spawn and many more spawns after you can also be Queen of Hell!"

Jess shivered. She didn't want no part of this. She wanted to marry Sam the love of her life; she wanted to raise John Dean and see him grow up and have more kids with Sam and live the great life. She didn't want no part of this! "No freaking way. I won't marry Lucifer!"

The demon tells her "You either marry him, or you will suffer a terrible death".

"I'd rather die", said Jess wondering if Sam even knew she was missing. He had to be by now she just hope he would get to her in time.

Maggie quickly opened a portal for the boys, who hopped right in. Sam and Dean weaved their way through Hell, easily finding Lucifer's place. Sam was muttering under his breath. "I am going to find him and I am going to kill him." 

"We're both going to kill him", said Dean "Shall we barge right in?" he asked pointing to the door.

Jess was tied up and hung from a rope over what looked like a huge lava pit below her. Everything was just so _hot. And now she was about to die and she would never get to see Sam or John Dean again! she thought._ Tears fell from her eyes thinking about her family. _How dare Lucifer to ruin everything they all had?_

Lucifer stood near her "Now Jess, you can save yourself from eternal Hell torment by just agreeing to marry me. Wouldn't that be better than burning forever? Either way, you won't be seeing Sam anytime soon". he then laughed. "If I can't take over his body, then I'm most definitely going to take what is his and what he holds dear".

Jess glared at Lucifer "I'm still not going to marry you! I'll die if I have to, but once Sam comes after you; you'll be sorry!" Jess had no idea that the boys were already coming for her. What if they were too late?

Lucifer still tried to talk her into marrying him "Now come on Jess don't be that way. You know you don't want to die."

Sam came up behind Lucifer and pushed him into the flaming pit before anyone could say anything else. Together he and Dean got Jessica back. "Quick, Dean! Get us out of here!" Sam exclaimed. Earlier, Maggie had given Dean a special powder that would transport them back home.

Dean nodded and used the powder to dust it all over the three of them. Jess stood close to Sam her arm linked through his. She had been so relieved to see him and knew that things would be , they disappeared from Hell and back into Maggie's livingroom. Once there, Jess hugged Sam glad to see him "I thought I'd never see you again".

"I'll always save you," Sam said, kissing her. 

Jess kissed him back glad to be with him again. She held him so close as if afraid of losing him again. "I know. It's just I don't know what I'd ever do without you in my life". she looked at him.

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement. "I bet John wants to see you."

Jess looked around for her son "Where is he?"

"He's upstairs taking a nap with Emma," Maggie said.

Jess went upstairs and was quiet she didn't want to wake Emma. She smiled when she saw the two sleeping together. She gently gathered up John Dean in her arms and left the room closing the door."Hey little fella, guess who's home? Mommy!" she whispered.

John giggled and cooed up at his mother. He liked Emma and Maggie but he missed Jessica while she was gone.

Jess hugged John close to her and saw he was awake. "Did you miss Mommy? Mommy missed you to while she was gone." Jess had been so afraid she wouldn't ever see him again. She didn't want him growing up without a mother. She loved hearing him laugh and cooeing. John Dean was a very happy little baby. Jess sat in a nearby rocking chair in the livingroom where she had joined the others. She balanced him in her arms talking softly to him. She began to sing his favorite tune.


	6. Kelly has a deadly vision

Maggie smiled when Emma came and sat in her lap. She looked around the living room and glanced up at Dean. "Did you ever think we would have a normal moment like this?"

Dean shook his head "Not in a million years. I thought I was going to be hunting forever. This is a nice change of pace".

"I agree," Maggie smiled.

Jess spoke up "I think it's about time for another get together. We hadn't seen Kelly and Elliot in awhile. Everyone up for pizza?"

"Yayyyyyyyyy pizza! Can we have pepperoni and cheese?" asked Emma. Pizza was her favorite besides Tacos.

"Sure we can, honey," Maggie said. "Dean do you want to call Kelly and Elliot?"

"I sure can while you call in the pizza". Dean called Elliot on his cell phone. When Elliot answered, Dean asked "Hey, you guys busy? We're throwing a last minute get together if you guys wanna come".

Elliot replied, "Sure. Let me just check with Kelly and we'll be over in about twenty minutes."

Kelly looked up from the book she had been reading. "Who was that Elliot?"

"Dean. Would you be interested in a get together at his and Maggie's place?" asked Elliot.

"That's fine. I'd like to see what them, Jess and Sam been up to lately". she felt hungry just thinking of a get together.

"All right. I'll drive." Elliot kissed Kelly's cheek as they went outside.

Kelly smiled at him and got into his car as he opened the door. Once he was back inside Kelly looked at him "When should we have our wedding? Before the baby is born, or after?" Kelly liked the idea of them already being married when the baby was born. She was only a few months pregnant now and was starting to show.

"Which would you like?" Elliot asked. "I'm fine with either."

"I prefer being married before the kid was born. Both of my parents were married when I was born. So it only makes sense to follow the same tradition". said Kelly.

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do," smiled Elliot. 

Kelly smiled back "It is what I want. And I want it to be an outdoor wedding to a place of our choosing".

"What about down at the lake?" suggested Elliot. 

"Which lake? There are several around here. I know there's one at the nearest plantation". said Kelly.

"That's actually the one I was thinking of."said Elliot.

"I know it's sorta silly to mention this but ever since I was a teenager, I've always dreamed of having a fairytale wedding". said Kelly.

Elliot smiled. "Whatever makes you happy is fine with me."

Kelly smiled back "I'm glad that you want to do things that make me happy. Other guys would complain about things being too expensive".

"Being friends with Maggie has taught me a lot. She beat into my head when I first proposed to you that I was going to give you your dream wedding. Not that I don't want to anyway." Elliot laughed. "She told me that most girls have been planning their weddings since they were five years old. I understand that this day means a lot to you."

Kelly was grateful to have someone like Elliot to marry he was more understanding than anyone she'd ever known. "I'm glad you understand me a lot. I just never thought this day would even come with how busy I am as a singer and everything. They think we need to work all the time and don't think we can have a married life".

Elliot grinned. "I'm just glad I found you."

"Same with you. I just love you so much". she said they soon stopped at Maggie's. "Looking forward to being daddy?" she asked.

Elliot put the car in park. "I'm nervous, but I'm excited too."

Kelly kissed his cheek "That makes two of us. Don't worry, you'll be great. You take very good care of me".

"Well, yeah, but you're a little different than a baby," Elliot laughed.

Kelly "It'll be a new experience raising kids I know but we can handle anything". she said.

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, the supernatural, demons, ghosts...no problem. Kids should be a piece of cake."

Kelly "I don't know about that. Maybe our kids won't be terrors. Once I babysat for two kids and they had me tied up so that could do whatever they wanted. The house wounded up in a mess".

"I bet! How did they manage to tie you up?" asked Elliot.

"They did it when I least expected it. They caught me from behind and surprised me. I told them if they didn't untie me they were in serious trouble. Using my demon powers, I managed to get out of the rope, and took them both by surprise. I made them clean up the mess they made in the Kitchen as punishment". said Kelly smirking at the memory.

Elliot laughed. "I'm glad I never had to babysit kids like that!"

Kelly laughed to "I never baby-sitted for those brats ever again. The parents kept calling me, but I never would answer them! I went to other baby-sitting jobs".

"I wouldn't have either." Elliot pulled up to Maggie and Dean's house. 

Soon they were inside the house after letting Maggie inside. When Emma mentioned she liked Pop/Rock Music, Dean looked at her "You know what else is cool?" he asked.

Emma looked at Dean interested "What is?"

"Classic Rock music. You know the kind. Reo Speedwagon, Journey, Lynard Skynard, AC/DC, and Foreigner", Dean added "I have all their cassettes. They belong to my Dad but he passed them onto me."

Emma "Can I listen to them sometime?" she asked.

Dean grinned "Sure once everyone leaves of course".

Kelly walked in and with surprised looks on both her and Elliot's face, Kelly saw a little girl and Dean seemed to be recruiting her to his kind of music.

Maggie pulled Elliot and Kelly aside. She quickly explained about Emma and how she and Dean were going to adopt her.

Kelly smiled as Maggie told them this. "That's great! You and Dean deserve to be Happy and have a whole house full of kids".

Maggie grinned. "Yeah maybe someday soon we can give Emma a sibling."

Kelly grinned back "Or two or three," she said .

Suddenly, Emma came running up at them full speed and almost ran into Elliot. "I can't believe it, your friends with KELLY CLARKSON?!" she knew who Kelly was as she was one of the singers she liked. Emma begged to be picked up and givin a hug . She was too excited to see Kelly, but that was expected from a seven year old.

Kelly bent down to pick Emma up. Surprisingly she wasn't heavy. "Hey kiddo. Your as cute as a button!"

Dean "AC/DC is a whole lot better than Kelly! he shouted from the livingroom.

Kelly rolled her eyes at Dean.

"They are good in different ways," Maggie informed Emma, grinning at Kelly.

"What Mommy said!" said Emma sounding like a grown person causing Kelly to laugh.

"Be careful lifting things," Elliot whispered to Kelly. "You don't need to strain yourself."

Kelly looked at him exchanging a glance with him. Ever since she had gotten pregnant Elliot had been a bit protective of her lifting heavy objects. She was touched that he cared about her. "I'll be fine besides, Emma's not that heavy but if your worried", she surprised him by handing Emma to his arms. "You can watch her for awhile and play with her!" Kelly said to him grinning. She was eager to see how he was with kids.

"Fine. We'll have more fun anyway. Won't we, Emma?" he asked

"Yeah! What do you know that's fun to do?" asked Emma.

"Lots!" exclaimed Elliot. "We can play with John Dean, or we can play outside, or we can play Candy Land," Elliot listed off a few things.

"Candy Land is for Sissys and it's pretty borriinnng", Emma said in a sing-song voice. "I'd rather go outside. There's plenty of things to do there, I got a new swingset recently!" A few days ago, Dean had bought a swing set for Emma with him and Maggie's money.

Elliot laughed. "Ok, but I gotta warn you. I am awesome at swinging."

Emma grinned "Really? What else can you do that's fun?"

"I am an expert at the monkey bars. Oh, and slides. I am an awesome slider."said Elliot.

Emma grinned "Let's go then. Last one to the playset is an rotten egg!" she took off running.

"Aw, man! You're cheating!!" Elliot pretended to run, but really just walked behind Emma to the swing set outside.

Maggie laughed and looked at Kelly. "Looks like Elliot is already really good with kids."

Kelly watched him outside with Emma and grinned back at Maggie "Yeah he is. Looks like he's having fun with Emma already".

"Emma is very lovable," Maggie smiled.

Kelly smiled back as the two of them watched Elliot play with Emma outside. Elliot looked like he had full energy just being around kids.

Outside, Emma accidently falls and scrapes her knee. She suddenly starts crying it hurted so bad!

Elliot picked Emma up and carried her inside. "Hey, Dean, where do you keep bandaids?"

Dean saw them come in "In me and Maggie's bathroom upstairs. What happened? Did you scrape your knee kiddo?" he asked Emma.

Emma nodded tears coming down her face "It hurts!"

"I'll go grab the band aids if you watch Emma," Elliot said as he ran upstairs.

Dean nodded then he looked at Emma "You know, I've had worser cuts than that a bunch of times. Sometimes you just have to ignore the pain".

Emma looked at him "Ignore the pain? who taught you that?" she asked.

Dean looked back at her "My Dad. He said sometimes even when your hurt, you have to keep going".

Maggie overheard and smacked Dean in the back of the head. "You can't tell a little girl that! Idiot."

"OW!" yelped Dean when Maggie hit him in the back of the head. When Maggie hit him, it caused Emma to giggle even though she had tears in her face. "I was just teaching her how to be tough like her Mommy and Daddy".

"Okay, Emma. New rule. Ignore everything he says." Maggie took a band aid from Elliot, who just came back downstairs, and placed one on Emma's knee. She then grabbed a napkin and wiped Emma's tears away. "All better," she said.

Emma smiled at her when she said that and gave Maggie a hug and while she did that, she stuck her tongue out at Dean.

Dean looked back at them then back at Elliot who had also given him a look. "What? Dad just taught us how to be tougher. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes!" yelled Sam from the living room.

Maggie laughed. "I know you love your dad, Dean, but some things just shouldn't be done like that. Besides, you and Sam are boys. Girls get spoiled more."

Dean "Oh I see. So this means I get to spoil her more then?" he asked grinning.

"Yes, and protect her when boys come around." said Maggie.

"Well okay. I suppose that wouldn't be too hard to do. The boys should run from me if they turn out to be bad". Dean said putting on the tough guy look.

"Yes, you're a big tough man," Maggie said, patting Dean on the head.

Dean smirked liking Maggie patting him on the head. "At least you don't think I"m a terrible dad".he said.

"Not yet," joked Maggie. 

Soon the pizza arrived and all were digging into it. Emma was happy because pizza was here and seemed to have forgotten about her little accident earlier. She looked at Dean who was chowing down about 5 slices. "Gee, Dad, how many of those are you going to eat?" she asked giggling.

Dean "As many as my stomach will hold. Once I ate a whole pizza and Sam got mad at me for not leeaving him any."

Emma giggled then looked at Sam "Was you mad?"

"I was so mad! I tried to beat him up," Sam grinned.

"You should do that now for paying him back for what happened then and the fact he's hogging pizza again". said Emma amused.

"I would, but Jess tells me I have to be a good example for my son." said Sam.

Jess gave Sam a look from across the room and she smiled glad he said that towards Emma instead of doing what she said. "Fighting isn't always the answer to things, Emma."

Emma looked at Sam "She's right. What she said".

"I know. She usually is." Sam pouted.

Jess looked at Sam and only kept smiling. She knew what was best for her family and it wasn't to have Sam and Dean go at each other's throats. They had a strong brother bond and she wanted to keep it that way since they went so many years without speaking. She shrugged "What can I say? I just want everyone to get along. Family is important".

"That it is," replied Maggie.

"I wish I knew what it was like to have a real family. My family disowned me when I became a singing sensation". said Kelly who spoke up. She had been a bit quiet when the group discussed Family.

"What? We're not real family?" joked Sam.

Maggie grinned. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're kind of stuck with us."

"You know what I mean!" said Kelly playfully hitting Sam's arm. She turned to Maggie and then said jokingly "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Maggie smiled. "Good thing, definitly."

Kelly smiled back "Well I'm glad. Having a family will be interesting". as she sat down, Kelly began to have a vision of some sort. An image of a nearby restaurant blew up and bunches of innocent people died. When the vision was going on Sam had seen what was happening and asked Kelly what was wrong. Kelly started to answer but then seemed to black out. Then that's when she got the images of the people kind of like dreaming but being awake. She faced the others soon that had gathered around her "Something is about to go down. I just got this disturbing image of a restaurant blowing up. It's a pizza restaurant, and a bunch of people die. But I don't recall the name".

"What was around it?" asked Maggie. 

Kelly thought a moment shutting her eyes as if that would help bring back the suddenly remembered a few things. Her eyes fluttered back open and she looked towards Maggie. "There was some other shops nearby it's sort of like a strip mall Pinegate Acres I think it's called. There was a barbershop beside the pizza place, and a haircutting business". then she added "We gotta get there in a hurry!"

"Okay, let's go. I'll drive," Maggie said. "Jess, can you stay here with the kids?"

Jess nodded "Yeah sure and good luck with your restaurant problem".


	7. Elliot and the others save April

"I'll drive," Elliot said. "Kelly do you want to stay here with Jess and let us handle it?"

"Yeah sure no problem. I need to take it easy since I'm pregnant anyway. Just be careful, okay?" she said to him.

"Always am." Elliot kissed her cheek as he and the others went outside and got into Elliot's car.

"Bye", Kelly called after them and then closed the door and went back inside.

At the restaurant, April Winters worked the second shift. Working as a teen and going to school wasn't easy. Her adoptive parents never seemed to care about her and were always drunk and violent. She didn't feel like going back home tonight. But where else would she stay? if she left, they would most likely hunt her down. Frowning at the bruises on her arms, she quickly covered them with her sleeves. Good thing she wore long sleeves but it was so hot and my feet are sore she thought grimly. She put up her blonde curly hair up in a ponytail in the back and went back out in the restaurant seeing new customers. Only this customer wasn't like the others, he appeared to be strange He was old and looked like to be somebody's grandfather. "May I help you?" she asked him cheerfully.

He looked up at her but he never once touched his menu. Instead he said calmly "Everyone here is going to die tonight, even you".

April felt a gust of wind blow her hair and she shivered. She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had inside. "Sir, I don't understand what your talking creeping me out by the way. How bout ordering our latest special? We have the T-bird sandwich". she forced a smile on her face. I want to get out of here, she , Maggie, Dean and Sam quickly found the restaurant that Kelly described. Maggie called in a bomb threat to the place to get it cleared out fast. The four watched as the restaurant emptied. "All right, let's make sure no one else is there," Elliot said, getting out of the car.

April was still stuck inside with the old man. For some odd reason, he wasn't letting her go and had grabbed her arm. His grip hurted. "Your life can change for the better, you can work for me and never ever have to die tonight". he winced "Let go of me! They issued a bomb threat! We have to get out!" April looked helplessly towards outside. Everyone was out but her."Your coming with me". said the old man gripping her arm tighter. April struggled more fearing what the older man would do to her. Before she knew it, he had a gun on her and soon held her in a hostage position "If you don't cooperate, your life ends right here in this restaurant". he said felt like screaming but if she did, the gun would go off.

Another waitress named Brenda saw Elliot the FBI Agent step out she rushed up towards him "April's still stuck inside with some crazy old man. You have to get her out!" then she added "I think he's dangerous".

"I'm on my way in," Elliot said. He had flashed his badge as he walked toward the restaurant. The others stood behind him so it looked like they were with him. Elliot immediately saw April being harrassed by the old man. "Sir, you have to vacate the building." He said firmly."But I've got plans for everyone", said the old man keeping his gun trained on April. He brought her closer to him "I've got plans for this little lady".April looked at Elliot terrified at what the man might do.

Elliot touched the man's forehead and the old man instantly fainted. "Let's go!" Elliot grabbed April by the hand and hauled her to the door. Sam, Dean and Maggie were busy getting everyone else went outside with Elliot glad to be free from the old man just as they were a good distance from the building, April looked around the others were with them to. Just then, the buiding exploded. Bits of debris flew every where. April gasped as a huge piece of board came flying towards her.

Elliot quickly pulled April out of the way.

Maggie glanced at the two. "Oh my God," she said. Elliot and April looked alike. They had similar eyes and noses. She felt a kindred aura surrounded the two.

Soon, all of the debris was on the ground and it quit falling. April glanced around about her trying to get a better view of who had saved her. The guy who had saved her had been shielding her from the falling debris and they were lying on the ground. She soon sat up "Who are you, and how did you know to come here?" she finally asked.

"I'm Elliot." he said.

Maggie noticed the police arriving on the scene. "We gotta go," She tugged the others toward the car. "April, come with us."

April nodded and decided not to question them any further until they got far from the police. There goes my job, thought April. She rode with them in silence April was shy around those she didn't know.

"Do you have a safe place to stay?" Maggie asked April.

April looked at her "Actually, no I don't. My folks stay drunk all the time and they are abusive. I thought about staying at a hotel, but then I realized they will just follow me there".

Maggie exchanged a look with Dean, who nodded. "How about you stay with us for a while?"

April looked at both of them "That's very kind of you but if I stay here, my folks will come looking for me and they will do more to me than just give me a few bruises." she looked frightened.

"Believe me, crazy parents are nothing we can't handle," Elliot said.

"Then I think I will stay here. But I don't have extra clothes with me or my things". said April.

"You're about my size. You can borrow some of mine until we go shopping," Maggie said.

"Thanks that really means a lot". said April and then she began to yawn "I'm so tired, today has been a long day and my feet are sore".

"I'll set up the spare room for you as soon as we get home," Maggie.

April turned around to look at Elliot. He looks so familiar she thought she couldn't quiet put a finger on it, but she felt as if she'd met him like long time ago. The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence as they pulled up Maggie's house.

"Jess, we're back!" yelled Sam as everyone walked through the door.

Maggie, dragging Dean with her, went upstairs to set up the extra room. Elliot glanced at April. Why did she look so familiar?

April gave Elliot the same look._ He looks so familiar to me,_ she thought. Where have I seen him before?

Jess soon came up behind April and then gave Sam a hug. She had already helped put the kids to bed both John and Emma. "It's so good to see you. Everything go okay?"

Sam hugged her. "It's okay. April is going to stay with Maggie and Dean for a while... I think she's important to our group somehow..."

"Like important how?" asked Jess. She hugged Sam close to her.

April gave Elliot the same look. "Uh, thanks for what you did for me this afternoon, it means a lot that people actually care about me". she watched Maggie go upstairs.

"Everyone is important, April," Elliot replied.

Sam just shrugged.

April just smiled at him "You know, it's funny I feel like I've known you from someplace somehow".

Jess looked at him "I fixed Lasagna and salad earlier, want some?" she had saved him some food and it was in the microwave and refrigerator.

"Definitely," Sam said.

Elliot looked at her. "I have the same feeling. It's strange."

As Sam as his food at the Kitchen table, Jess joined him but didn't eat because she had some food earlier. "So, what all went on at the Restaurant?" she asked him.

April "Guess you just meet people that's like that, like you've known them from someplace." she said.

Sam told Jess the entire story, ending with, "Elliot and April are talking in the living room now, I think."

Meanwhile, Elliot told April goodnight and then headed off with Kelly to their own apartment.

Once at their place, Kelly was finally able to relax. She often worried about Elliot and the others when they went off to save people, but she knew it was what they did. She got some icecream in a half-pint box of chocolate chip cookie dough. Late at night, she got cravings for ice cream and brought it to bed with them. They would often sit up in bed and talk about their day and sometimes Elliot would give her massages. "So, did you guys manage to save a lot of people tonight?" she handed him a spoon also since they often shared ice cream.

Elliot dove into the icecream. "We got everyone out, thankfully." He paused. "April looks so familiar to me but I can't put my finger on why."

"Think you guys might be related somehow?" asked Kelly. She took a spoonfull to her mouth.

Elliot blinked. "Maybe. I mean, we do look something alike."

"She could be a first cousin, or maybe a sister". Kelly looked at him "Didn't you say before you had siblings?"

"I had...a...sister..." Elliot said slowly.

"Older or Younger?" asked Kelly?

"I think younger." Elliot scratched his head. "It's fuzzy. She vanished when I was little."

Kelly thought some more "That's strange. Do you think she was kidnapped or something?"

"I don't know. My parents never talked about her and I remember very little of my childhood."said Elliot.

"I think you'll find out soon just how important she is to you." said Kelly scooting close to him.

"Maybe. Anyway, how are you feeling? Any more weird visions?" asked Elliot.

"I've been feeling moody here and there. I keep getting big like a whale, the visions come and go it seems like". Kelly shook her head. "I don't know why I have them guess it comes along with me being half-witch, half-demon".she complained.

Elliot snorted. "You are not big like a whale. About the visions, it probably does have to do with you being a half demon."

Kelly sat next to him still eating the icecream savoring the flavor. "That's probably it. I have so many powers it seems like it's hard to keep everything in line and tell which powers is which and what to do with them". she sighed. "Guess I'm totally messed up being half-Witch and half Demon".


	8. Kelly gets another vision

"You're not messed up," Elliot assured her.

"I'm glad that you don't think I'm messed up. I don't know what I'd do without you". she said.

Elliot hugged her. "I don't know what I'd do without you, either."

Kelly hugged him back "I felt our kid kick today, it was a good feeling". she said.

"Really?" asked Elliot.

Kelly nodded "You can feel if you want." She grabbed Elliot's hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby kicked hard feeling it's Daddy there.

Elliot beamed. "That's amazing."

"Looks like he or she is going to be a strong fighter like his or her Daddy". said Kelly smiling.

Elliot smiled. "Maybe."

"I've got some other good news. We've been invited to the MTV Music Awards they want me to sing as well as present an award and you can come". said Kelly.

"I can come? You mean you want to show me off?" he smirked.

Kelly grinned back at him "Why not? Everyone brings dates there anyway. And I think it's time everyone met you. I want them to see how great of a guy you are". she playfully hit him.

Elliot grinned. "Sounds great."

The following next few nights, Kelly and Elliot flew to the MTV Music Awards. They did radio interviews, went to a party before the big main event, Kelly got to walk the red carpet and sign a bunch of fans autographs with Elliot at her side. Kelly were a silvery top that showed off her shoulders and a pair of black dress pants which were maturnity wear. Her long brown hair was styled half up half down in a cascade of curls along with blonde highlights in her was going all good until they got to their seats in the place. The moments cameras were not in the way, Kelly began to get another one of her visions.A large Stampede, ground shaking, Kelly tried to focus as she tried to make sense of it all. She couldn't even concentrate on Lady Gaga's performance.

Elliot nudged her. "You okay?"

Kelly glanced at him. Their eyes met and she channeled her thoughts over to his brain. I'm having my weird visions again, Kelly's thoughts went over to him. She told him about a large Stampede(with her thoughts), some ground shaking, then nothing else. I wish I could see more but usually it's all I get. As a half witch, half demon, Kelly was able to send thoughts to both Elliot and had special connections to them both.

Elliot looked at her. "I wonder what it means?"

Kelly's eyes looked back at Elliot's. I think it means that something very bad is going to happen right here and someone is going to get hurt or killed. Her thoughts ran back at Elliot as they both watched as Miley Cyrus took the stage singing her latest song "Can't be tamed". Miley sang while dancers surrounded her on the stage.

Miley sang her heart out on the stage like she normally did, not thinking anything was wrong or that anyone was out to kill her. Wearing black leather pants and a Hunter Silk Green top, she continued to sing and dance the audience seemed to be enjoying her new song.

As Miley did her performance, a bomb was placed underneath the stage by a maniac terrorist who disguised himself as one of Miley's crew members. Setting the bomb to go off in about three minutes, he smiled to himself.

I'll go check around backstage, Elliot replied. He excused himself, seemingly to go to the restroom. He wandered around backstage and saw that the door to under the stage was open. He went through.

Miley's voice was louder since he was closest to the stage and her and the Dancers were dancing everywhere making everyone scream in the audience. At the end, Miley had what sounded like fireworks going off and grinned then disappeared through a trapped door underneath the stage. She waited for someone to guide her through to backstage, but then someone grabbed her from behind. Miley kicked and screamed trying to get away.

Kelly nodded. She hoped that Elliot was careful no matter what he was doing. It was time for her to go get ready for her upcoming performance. And Elliot had to be onstage as soon as well since he was one of the band members. She was soon escorted towards the backstage area.

Elliot grabbed the guy that had Miley. He pulled him off the young teen and demanded to know what he was doing there.

The man just shrugged and sneered at Elliot "Just following the bosse's orders". he said.


	9. Dean gets attacked

Elliot closed his eyes, using his power to sense the bomb and disarm it. "Who is your boss?"

The man looked at Elliot. "And why should I tell you? Your not a cop or anything," the man said not knowing Elliot was the FBI. "Besides, that's for me to know and for you to find out. If I were you, I'd watch out for your fiance' very carefully tonight". he sneered some more.

Another hired hitman was disguised as another crew member. His job was to kill Kelly Clarkson. He had been given orders to do so because his boss had told him she was evil and deserved to die. He snuck in her room and surprised her as she was getting ready.

Kelly turned just as someone entered the room, what the heck was a crew member doing in there. "Your not suppose to be here. Secur-", Kelly never got to finish her sentence because she was soon knocked out with a began to drag her body with him to where no one could find her. Just then everything started shaking at once. People screamed, and a big stampede was heard.

Elliot punched the man, knocking him out. He quickly got Miley out of the area and then ran to Kelly's dressing room.

The man grinned dragging Kelly around to the back of the big Arena. He saw a swarm of people panicing as the ground began to split open. When the ground split open around him he panicked and dropped Kelly near it and ran. Kelly remained unconcious and unable to get up and run. The ground kept splitting open, the crack opening more and getting close to her ready to swallow her up.

Elliot swooped inside at the last second and used his powers to transport himself and Kelly to safety.

While they were up in the air, Kelly began to wake up "What's going on?" she asked groaning.

Elliot quickly explained. "We have got to find a way to decipher your visions."

Kelly looked at him. Her head ached from being hit with a gun. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Once back home, Elliot laid her down on the couch. "Go to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning."

Kelly nodded and obeying the sound of his voice soon drifted off to sleep. She wondered what Elliot was going to do while she took a nap.

In the meantime that same night, Dean was in his garage working on the Impala's engine. It had begun to have problems a few days ago, and he had to go in and repair it. He began to hum to himself. Things had been going well for the Winchesters family. Sam and Jess had gotten back on track and were engaged. And now, both him and Maggie were also engaged. Never thought it would happen to me, Dean thought. He always knew he had a purpose in life, he just didn't know what it was until now. He was getting closer to getting the engine fixed when he got distracted. Dropping a wrench, he began to hear some familiar noise. It sounded like Dog's barking but it only sounded more like Hellhounds barking. Dean groaned. He hated Hellhounds. Last time he was attacked by them, it had ended in death. When his time was up because of the deal he had made with a Demon. What could they possibly be back for now? Dean rolled back out from under the floor and went to the trunk hunting desparately for any weapons to defend against the things.

Cursing, Dean looked around the trunk to find anything to kill off these Hellhounds. They had guns of all types to kill anything Supernatural, but he didn't think they had anything to kill Hellhounds with, except for the colt. The Colt would do it! he thought then he cursed some more. The Colt was inside the House in a Nightstand drawer near the bed him and Maggie shared. There was no way to run to it in time then suddenly the Hellhounds was in his garage. They eyed him hungrily. Dean tried to smile at them "Uh, nice Doggie. If you hold on a sec, my fiance' might have some left over table food. Don't that sound yummy?" Maggie, where are you? I'm surrounded by Hell Hounds here! I need help!" The dogs seemed to not like Dean at all and wanted him dead. They made a beeline for him.

Maggie was inside the house baking cookies with Emma. It was a weekly thing they enjoyed doing together. Then suddenly, she heard Dean's thoughts and teleported herself upstairs to get the Colt. She had told Emma to stay inside before. Then Next she teleported herself to the garage and found the Hellhounds tearing up both of Dean's legs. Dean was screaming in pain trying to get them off him. Maggie didn't hesitate, and then began to shoot the dogs one by one, with the Colt. Each one disappeared in a puff of smoke. She then ran to Dean's side and began to heal both his legs simply by touching them. "It's okay, Dean, I'm here". she said holding him to her.

Dean held his fiance' close breathing hard. Why were the Hellhounds after him again? What had he done this time?

To be continued in the next story: Karma. To be coming soon!


End file.
